Syd Korona
The Oft Confused Kid Background Can you imagine what it would be like living your life based on a schedule? From the moment you first draw breath to the final day you fall in battle, are assassinated, or die of old age, every single moment had been thought out by some grand scheme of a doctor that manipulated your genes so that you could develop that way? Doctor Xin sought to do this with a grand scheme of making warriors for th world government that could demonstrate both swimming, and the powers of different devil fruit. dozens of children whisked from the homes of their parents, parents paid off to let their youngest children be taken away before they were aware of their surroundings. The good doctor wanted to make a shadow organization, a group of fighters that grew up together and fought together, but rather than eliminating their emotions like regular modified humans by manipulating fetuses, these young ones were all modified from a young age before their third year after birth. As such, they all have powers and their own ranges of emotions, or so many people think. Many of these children have the capacity to show emotion, but those that know the turth call them hollow shells without any real "heart". Let it be known that they all feel, most just don't show their real emotion. Only a few escaped the full emotional modification. Young Syd K. was one such lucky individual. But as all things come with a boon, they can also come with recompense. Not as easily manipulated like a soon-to-be super soldier, Syd along with several of his "brothers and sisters" were determined to be faulty enough that they were given few chances to prove themselves, until eventually they were cast away to be held in prisons around the world so that the research of the doctor would not be shown and that the modified humans would not develop their powers as much. Syd K was sent to Prison 111, where he has only one goal at this point: get out and see the world for all it has to offer. One day during a lock-down the fuel to the fire was added to the situation at Prison One-Eleven. A riot had eventually broke out and Sydney broke out along with five other people, four pirates and a turncoat marine, to escape from a prison that was destroyed and form the Chico Pirates. Personality Someone who thinks a lot in circles and the matter of whether these were planned by someone, fate or himself, Sydney comes off as someone who is introverted aside from his outbursts of extroversion. He also mixes liberal use of antiquated vocabulary. He often takes to apologizing for the things he says to people that do not understand them. Conversely, he takes many turns of phrases that other people say in a literal sense and questions them (think Drax from guardians of the galaxy). However, he has shown a wide range of emotions that do not add up with his facial features, often smiling even in the heat of a fight. He has always apologized before a fight has begun, as if he was sorry he had to take up arms, but that smile is ever present on his face during the row. After any fight he has been in, especially one where he has taken a life, Syd has shown true sorrow for having won and offers a sincere apology. Abilities & Powers & Moves Abilities * Engineering: While not a master, Syd knows his way around a wrench and a drill * Moderate Durability: Syd's body, through some unknown means, has been shown to take a powerful hit without showing as much signs of pain or bruising. * Moderate Strength: Syd's bodily strength is higher than the average human's, many are unsure of what causes this, but he's known to easily kick down a door if his hands are busy carrying something else. * Moderate healing: Many around Syd remark that he is able to shrug off small wounds, almost literally, as scratches and stab wounds have healed faster than the regular human's would. Powers To be revealed Fighting Style Sidney's method of combat revolves around tipping over furniture, leaping and bounding around like an acrobat and throwing different things he can get his hands on. Even at close range his mobility makes him hard to get a bead on, going for limbo style bends to whip back and deal unpredictable attacks to enemies with. Moves * Beetle's Body- Utilizing his spry body, Syd performs a multitude of spins to block incoming attacks with metal plated shoes or thick soles on whatever he is wearing. He has been known to perform this blocking maneuver with wide sweeping motions of his arms if his feet are too wounded. * Bumble Bee - A series of quick palm strikes (half to a full dozen) using empty hands or knives hidden up the sleeves to deal a quick succession of blows to the upper body as well as using the blows to deflect incoming attacks as well. Syd finishes this off with a powerful standing side kick. * Racoon Tail - An attack revolving around Syd's holding of throwing knives. Gathering up five into his sleeve, Syd throws them with great precision straight into a concentrated area. Each knife has enough force to stagger a full-grown man while all five could pin them to the wall or knock them to the ground. Equipment While in Prison 111, Syd does not have anything on him at the moment, but has shown a preference for thrown weapons and bladed weapons. Library Breakout of Prison One Eleven! (Prologue) Adventure on Katakuri Island (Act I Chapter I) A fiery Passion (Act I Chapter II) Approved by: RamenNoodlesSoup